The present invention relates to remotely controlling and monitoring the use of computer software. More particularly, this invention relates to a system for renting computer software products while 1) deriving customer use and billing information; 2) preventing unauthorized copying and use; 3) maintaining the integrity of the rented software product (hereafter also "package"); and 4) controlling related voice, program and data communications between the host and user's computers.
For purposes of the present invention, rental computer software refers to the service of providing computer software to customers (hereafter also users) on a pay-as-used basis, where the software is executed on the customer's own personal computer. In the past, the only software offered for "rent" was software installed on centrally located computers, accessible via remotely located workstations or terminals. Such systems are well-known as "time-sharing" systems.
In time-share systems, software is executed on the central computer system, and not on the customer's own computer. Time-shared software is typically accessed over telephone networks using a "dumb" terminal or equivalent located at the customer's home or office. In such systems, all customers share the central computer resource, and the quality and delivery of services provided generally degrade, i.e., slow down, as more customers attempt to use the resource simultaneously. In addition to charges for the central computer to execute the users program (i.e. CPU time), charges for time-share usage must also include the cost for continuous use of the public telephone network for the duration of the connection to the central computer (i.e. connect time), whether or not the central computer is actually executing the user's program. Thus, as the number of users increase, both CPU time and connect time increase; as CPU time and connect time increase, charges escalate as service degrades.
In general, and particularly in the circumstances just described, charges for use of software via time-share systems are likely to be much greater and far less predictable than for the rental of software which is executed on the customer's own computer. On the other hand, host-based, time-share systems have successfully provided software that is too expensive or complex to be made available on smaller systems such as personal computers. Thus it is desirable to continue offering expensive and complex software installed on host-based systems, while eliminating the disadvantages of time-share systems.
The software rental system of the present invention has some features which are not unlike pay-for-view television systems enjoyed by television viewers today. In pay-for-view television systems, the customer generally pays to watch a particular program. For that purpose, the customer is provided with a control box supplied by a cable television company. The control box, once activated from the cable company office, decrypts encrypted television signals transmitted to the user by the cable company. If the customer is not authorized to view a particular program, the image remains scrambled, and is unintelligible to the viewer. Conversely, once the customer has selected and paid for the program desired, the control box decrypts the signal and the program is understandable by the viewer.
In the relevant prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,851 discloses a television usage monitoring system comprising a modified program selector (installed in the home of a subscriber) which is used to select television programs for viewing while, at the same time, providing the selection information to a remote monitoring unit (also installed in the subscriber's home). The remote monitoring unit is connected to the subscriber's telephone line and is programmed to periodically communicate, via telephone lines, with a central computer for the purpose of transmitting the television usage data thereto. The disclosed remote monitoring system can be utilized for "[a]ccess to centralized public database networks" (see column 2, line 4). The system is also described as having the capability of producing a "disable" signal from the central computer to the remote unit if, for example, the subscriber has not timely paid charges due on his account. It should be noted that U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,851 does not disclose a system for 1) secure and remotely controlled downloading and use of computer programs and data; 2) remotely controllable monitoring of use and security of the downloaded programs and data; and 3) accessing and retrieving stored usage data. In addition, neither means for generating block check characters for data transmitted and received, nor voice-data switching capability is described.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,578 discloses a rental contract timer system for operating a relay to connect power to the rental equipment such as a television set, only during the time for which rental has been paid. A magnetic card reader determines, from an inserted card, the rental period and identifying information, and the timer contains a real-time clock and a microprocessor to compare the current time with the time in the rental period.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,296 discloses an electronic access control system for controlling customer access to rental appliances located in the customer's home or other location away from the direct physical control of the renter. The system comprises a control module wired into the appliance with a card reader for programming the module to permit access and usage of the appliance by the customer.
In the software rental system of the present invention, a control module is installed on or in cooperation with the customer's computer (hereafter also target computer), and the customer pays for services, i.e., the use of the software, received. While operation of the system is as convenient to use, substantially different features, advantages and implementation with respect to the corresponding television system are necessary and desirable. Specifically, the customer in a software rental system may rent any program of an entire library of computer programs at any time, rather than waiting for a particular time slot during which a particular program would be available. Moreover, it is not necessary to install a separate transmission system, such as a TV cable system, to access programs, since they are downloaded over conventional telephone lines. Finally, the software available for rent is not broadcast over the entire system, but rather individual programs are down-loaded to the user's system from the host only after selection by the user.
The control module used in the proposed software rental system performs many more functions than its counterpart in the pay-for-view television system. For example, it controls and verifies that use of a program is authorized; it records the actual time that the program is used; and it protects the rental program from theft, copying, vandalism or modification. In addition, facilities for communication via the telephone lines between the control module installed at the user's site and the central or host computer are provided.
A software rental system according to the present invention is also efficient and highly automated, for performing a number of overhead functions. At the same time, in order to maximize customer satisfaction, the overhead activities of the control module are essentially transparent to the user. Thus, for example, accounting and billing activities are automated to avoid the need for manual "meter readers", and other control operations conventionally involving a high degree of overhead expense are reduced or eliminated where possible.
By means of the present invention, an authorized user at the target computer is able to "download" programs or data, via a telephone line and a programmable remote control module (RCM) connected at each end thereof from a central or host computer. Usage and other accounting data are monitored by the RCM and stored in memory resident therein. At predetermined times, the central or host computer accesses the RCM for the purpose of "uploading" the usage and other accounting data to the central or host computer.
The RCM of the present invention also includes: (1) programmable modules for preventing unauthorized use, copying, vandalism and modification of downloadable data and programs during or after transmission to the target computer; (2) a polynomial generator/checker for generating block check characters for assuring the integrity of data and programs transmitted and received; (3) a voice-data switch for switching between data communication (with the central or host computer) and voice usage of the telephone line via the RCM; and (4) an audio amplifier and speaker so as to permit monitoring of activity on the communication line during data transfers by the RCM.
With the features listed above, the proposed system provides for error-free transmission of programs or other data between a host computer and a target computer, and for the secure transmission, reception and usage of programs or other data transferred between the host computer and the target computer. The audio amplifier and speaker can be used by the customer to monitor activity on the communication line during data transfers between the target and host computers. Finally, the RCM can be controlled to function as a conventional modem when conventional telecommunications service is desired. A voice/data selector switch is provided so that the user can select between voice and data communications.
The proposed software rental system has the capability to provide users with access to a wide range of software, including virtually all software that is sold for use on a personal computer. Thus, the system is particularly suited to the dissemination, on a pay-for-use basis, of otherwise expensive and complex software, such as certain engineering or scientific software, as well as certain financial accounting or tax programs.
The system is also well-suited for allowing a customer to use moderately priced software on a rental basis to see if it really meets his needs. If satisfied, the software could be purchased, and marketing programs whereby the customer may apply some or all of the rental fees to the purchase price of the software could be devised. The proposed software rental system, therefore, offers software on a rental basis to new or low-usage customers at lower cost than would be otherwise incurred by purchase of the same software.
Rental software, as contemplated by the present invention, is less expensive than time-share software, and more convenient to use because execution is controlled by the user and unaffected by the number of other users. By eliminating the high initial cost of purchasing software and unpredictable cost and inconvenience of time-sharing, the number of users of a software rental system could be expected to grow indefinitely. Moreover, with more users becoming acquainted with various software products, the software industry as a whole would benefit, since the number of ultimate purchasers of the software would be likely to increase. Thus, with respect to both rental and purchase of software, the revenue of software vendors may be expected to increase.
The above and other objects, features and advantages, as will hereinafter appear, and the nature of the invention will be more fully understood by means of the detailed description set forth below, with reference to the associated drawings and the appended claims.